


Harder Than Imagined

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: Kara has been putting off telling Lena that she's Supergirl. It's getting harder and more complicated for her to live with the lies and after a long and tiring week her secret is found out, not quite the way she intended it to though.





	1. Harder Than Imagined

Kara was absolutely exhausted; this week had been the worst week she had had in a long time. Bad Aliens as far as the eye could see and Snapper on her case for her reports, some of which that were over due. The whole week was a blur of fighting crime and writing articles, she barely saw Lena the whole week and that made everything that much worse. She never went more than a couple of day without seeing her girlfriend, even if it was just popping into her office to make sure she had something for lunch. It was just as bad having to lie to Lena, telling her it was just a bad time, that she had too much work to do and that’s why she couldn’t see her at the moment. She knew Lena wanted to be there for her and that made her feel so much guiltier. Guilty to the point where she talked to Alex about it, to which came her normal reply; “It’s your secret to tell who ever you trust with it.” Kara groaned, it’s not that she didn’t trust Lena, it just wasn’t the right time. Kara sighed to herself often, it was beginning to feel like no time was the right time. 

It was Friday night and Kara had just left the DEO with Alex. They had been in a debrief for the Alien Kara was able to stop that night. The Alien that they managed to find out was from a distant star was very vicious. The suit that Winn had created for her always preformed amazingly, but there was some kind of chemical in this creatures claws that it was easily able to tear through the fabric and some of Kara’s skin. Alex had sat with her whilst she got checked over by one of the nurses before leaving. All her injuries were fine it would just take a little time before they healed. 

“Hey, Maggie and I are watching some movies tonight, do you and Lena want to join?” Alex asked walking towards her car.

“I’m sorry Alex but I’m so tired.” Kara politely declined. “I can mention it to Lena and she may want to pop round.” She added.

“That’s alright, you need to go get some rest. And yeah send her round if she wants.” Alex nodded her head, she stepped forward and hugged Kara lightly. “I’ll see you later.” 

Kara returned the hug with a small smile. “Yeah I’ll catch you later.” 

Kara flew home to her apartment, it normally took her around 5 minutes to get from the DEO to her apartment but this time it took her 15. Walking through the doors of her apartment she sighed at the familiar smell of home. Alex brought food to the debrief so she’d already had enough to eat. She made her way to her bedroom and found herself actually smiling at her bed. She all but peeled herself out of her suit and chucked it at the end of her queen sized bed. She managed to chuck on some shorts and Lena’s college leavers hoodie that she left one night she stayed because she knew how much Kara loved wearing it, before turning the light off and crawling into bed exhaustion overcoming her completely. It wasn’t long after her head hit the pillow that Kara was fast asleep, sprawled out in the middle off the bed. 

Kara and Lena had exchanged apartment keys around a month ago, both still liking to have their own space but wanting to share their space with each other. Kara being herself, was able to get all awkward and flustered when she gave Lena a key. Lena just found it endearing and grinned as she handed over a spare one of hers.  It was keys rattling in her front door that slowly made Kara begin to stir.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice rang out.

“Kara?” Her voice came again this time more concerned, it was the concerned tone in Lena’s voice that made Kara slowly open her eyes not sure whether or not she was hearing things. 

“Mhm here.” Kara managed to mumble into her pillow.

“Oh there you are.” Lena smiled softly, she’d followed her instincts and went to Kara’s bedroom. Lena turned the light on low and her smile dropped.

“Lena.” Kara smiled sleepily starting to sit up before turning to look at her girlfriend. She was wearing sweat pants and a comfortable shirt her hair up in a messy bun, indicating she went home before coming over.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed, focused on the look on Lena’s face.

“What the hell is that?” Lena said, her voice cold, her features like stone.

Kara turned to look at what Lena was referring to and saw her Supergirl suit lying on the end of the bed, she hadn’t put it away when she’d gotten in, how had she been so careless.

“Lena, this isn’t how-” Kara stood up and moved towards Lena.

“You wanted me to find out?” Lena smirked sadly, raising her hands to stop Kara as she took a step back. Her emotions swapping rapidly between being sad and angry.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I... it’s not that easy- “

“You don’t trust me?” Lena came to that conclusion frowning, not wanting to show how much that hurt her.

“Of course I trust you Lena.” Kara pleaded, this was getting out of hand, on top of her horrible week this was beginning to send Kara over the edge.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Lena pressed again quieter.

Kara just opened her mouth to close it a second later, she couldn’t find the words right now to explain to Lena why she couldn’t, her mind was running at a million miles an hour. 

“Is it because I’m a Luthor?” She whispered painfully. Kara gaped at her almost hurt that Lena could think that low of her, it was Kara’s silence that chipped away a Lena’s already damaged heart.

“No! Lena that’s definitely not why!” Kara found her words and tried to take another step closer, tears starting to prick in her eyes. Rao this wasn’t the way this was supposed to go.

Lena stopped her again taking some steps back, Kara’s heart breaking in the process. “You know what, your secrets safe with me but forget it.” Lena shook her head; Kara could see tears in her eyes as well. “I thought you were different.” She added quietly, before turning to leave.

“Lena! Please don’t go Lena.” Kara’s voice cracked, and that was it she was over the edge, the weight of this week came crushing down on her all at once and she couldn’t hold back the sob that followed Lena’s name again. Lena was out of sight and Kara crumpled to the ground, it felt as if her heart had broken, twisted up in side her. It was all loose now as she cried freely, pulling her legs to her chest as her back was against the bed. Gasping for air as the sobs racked her body.

Lena was at the front door when it felt like her heart broke for the second time that night. The sound of Kara utterly breaking down hurt her more than finding out her secret. She couldn’t do it. No matter how conflicted she felt about this whole situation she couldn’t leave Kara when she sounded like that. Lena felt tears roll down her cheeks and before she knew it her legs were taking her back to Kara.

The sight of Kara so broken on the ground caused more tears to fall. Lena biting her lip moved slowly down to Kara’s level and put her hand on one of Kara’s legs. Kara got such a fright at the contact not hearing Lena come back over her crying. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lena, it took a second for her to realise this probably wasn’t the right thing to do, but the moment she tried to pull back Lena’s arms tightened around her, causing more tears to fall as she gripped onto Lena like she was the only thing keeping her grounded. They stayed on the ground in each others arms for what felt like hours. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kara just managed to sniff in between quiet sobs a while later as she tried to calm herself down.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Lena said softly, pulling back slightly to look at Kara and brush a piece of hair behind her ears. “Okay?”

Kara nodded her head biting her lip lightly not trusting her voice, as she avoided Lena’s eyes. Lena cupped her cheek gently raising her hand so Kara would meet her eyes, Kara took a shaky breath. Lena leaned in to brush her lips lightly against Kara’s, Kara sighed into the kiss leaning her forehead against Lena’s.

“Come on.” Lena said quietly a moment later, getting to her feet and helping Kara get to hers.

“Where?”

“Shower if you’ll have one with me?” Lena carefully laced her fingers with Kara’s.

Kara nodded her head slowly, squeezing Lena’s hand softly. Lena began to lead Kara to the bathroom, stopping via a cupboard to grab two towels.

Lena got out of her clothes easily and placed them out of the way. Kara had a slight bit of trouble getting the hoodie over her head, she made some struggling noises which let Lena know of her predicament.

“C’mere.” She chuckled lightly, which felt like first time in a while. 

Kara turned to face the sound of Lena’s voice in an almost comical way.

“Oh my god, Kara what happened?” Lena’s voice was worried, she easily helped the other woman out of the hoodie but her eyes were drawn to the three thin but long scratches across Kara’s abdomen.

“Oh, uh, there was an Alien today that had really sharp claws.” She explained quietly.

“Does it hurt?” Lena asked, concern still clear on her features, as she kept her hands lightly on Kara’s hips. Eyes going from the scratches up to Kara’s blue eyes, roaming the rest of her body in between noticing other small scratches and grazes.

“No not really, they’ll be gone by morning.” Kara told her, gently putting her hand on Lena’s arm reassuring her.

Lena nodded her head, avoiding the urge to scoff she’d almost forgotten already. “Right Alien.” She whispered nodding her head again, no malice was behind the words. She said them almost as if to remind herself and Kara knew this.

Lena let her hands fall from Kara’s hips, one finding Kara’s and pulling her lightly towards the shower. She turned the shower on and after waiting a moment for it to heat up got in, Kara following behind her. Lena turned once Kara was in the shower and gently lifted herself up on her toes so she could wrap her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her in a close embrace. Kara returned the hug wrapping her arms protectively around Lena’s waist. The pair stayed like that for a long time, still needing to be close to each other. Kara could’ve swore she heard Lena crying softly into her neck, she held Lena closer in response, trailing her finger tips up and down the shorter girls back. They stayed in the shower for a while longer, washing each others hair and getting clean. After getting out Kara put her shorts and Lena’s hoodie back on earning her a soft smile as Lena got changed back into her shirt and underwear not bothering with her sweat pants.

Kara got back in to bed first pulling back the covers so Lena could get in. Lena stood at the edge of the bed looking at Kara lying there in her hoodie, eyes still slightly red from the crying earlier, with a small smile on her lips. She still wanted an answer of some kind as to why Kara kept this from her for so long, but above all things looking at Kara now, she was glad that she didn’t leave. Lena got into the bed and Kara’s arms were around her in an instant and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist and nuzzled closer, tucking her head under Kara’s chin slightly so she was closer to her heart.

“Thank you.” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head.

“For what?” Lena asked, slightly confused.

“Coming back.”

“I still want to talk tomorrow.” Lena admitted quietly after a moment of silence.

“I know. I still wanted to thank you.” Kara smiled almost sadly although Lena couldn’t see.

Lena moved her head back, lifting her hand to caress Kara’s cheek. Kara looked down at her the sad smile still there. Lena gently ran her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her softly.

“Goodnight.” Lena whispered against her lips.

Kara kissed her again before replying. “Goodnight.”

* * *

 Lena woke up to a heavy weight on her chest, during the night they had inevitably switched positions. It’s what normally happened when they slept in the same bed. She brushed some blonde hair away so she could breathe comfortably and Kara began to stir. Kara slowly woke up to the sound of Lena’s heart beat under her ear, she opened her eyes and yawned, moving back so she could see Lena’s face. Lena smiled at how sleepy Kara looked, reaching her hand over she tucked a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear. 

“Morning.” Kara hummed at the small touch.

“Good morning.” Lena smiled softly.

Kara melted at the soft smile, she didn’t know what she did to deserve a girl like Lena in her life, but she knew she owed Lena an explanation after last night. But it could wait, she didn’t know about Lena but she was starving. As if her stomach knew what she was thinking it decided to grumble rather loudly causing Lena to chuckle.

“Breakfast?” Lena suggested with a grin.

“Yes.” Kara mumbled slightly embarrassed at the sound her stomach made. Lena hugged Kara close to her before staring to move to get up. Kara held Lena close and when she started to move held her tighter.

“I thought you wanted breakfast.” Lena chuckled.

“I want you.” Kara murmured under her breath.

“Sorry what was that?” Lena asked not quiet hearing what Kara said. 

“Nothing.” Kara hummed with a smile, slowly letting go off her girlfriend.  

Lena got up and chucked her sweat pants on the followed Kara as they both made their way to the kitchen. Looking out the window it was almost as if there was a light storm rolling in. Perfect movie weather Kara thought as she got to work on making them both a cup of coffee, whilst Lena had a look around the kitchen to see if Kara had the right ingredients.

“Does pancakes sound good? Lena asked, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist from behind.

“Sounds amazing, what can I do to help?” Kara smiled at the contact.

Kara and Lena spent the better part of the morning making pancakes before finally sitting down to eat them at the dinning table.

“These taste so good.” Kara hummed with her mouth still slightly full. 

Lena laughed nodding her head. “We did a good job.”

Lena smiled as she watched Kara clean up the dishes at a speed that would be considered slightly faster than normal. She couldn’t help but think back to last night. Lena knew that Kara was aware that she wanted to talk, but she didn’t really feel right about bringing it up. So she was happy enough to wait until Kara brought it up to her.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Kara asked as she put the last plate away.

Lena nodded her head. “It’s definitely a movie day.” She replied moving towards the couch in the lounge. “You can pick.” She told Kara with a smile watching as the girl walked over. 

Kara put on a movie and got comfortable on the couch next to Lena. For about the first 20 minutes of the movie Kara was watching it intently as it was one of her favourites after all, but after that is when her mind started to wander to the conversation that they needed to have. She spent a good half hour trying to figure out how to start talking before giving up, and starting with the straight truth.

“I was scared.” Kara whispered, slowly leaning towards Lena resting her head on Lena’s lap.

“Huh?” Lena murmured, hand automatically coming up to run her fingers through the blonde hair, the other turning the volume right down on the television.

“The reason I hadn’t told you was because I was scared.” Kara admitted quietly.

Lena frowned slightly, her fingers slowing but not stopping. “What do you mean scared?” She asked, confused more than anything at how her girlfriend who was Supergirl was scared to tell her said fact.

“I know you like me; I was scared that you wouldn’t like her… well me… anymore.” Kara told her finally able to find the words that she couldn’t last night. “There’s been multiple times I’ve wanted to tell you, believe me I just always got too scared at how you’d take it.”

“Kara I don’t like you…” Lena paused and Kara felt her stomach drop. “I love you.”

Kara sat up slowly, eyes wide as she looked at Lena, that was the first time either woman had said those three words.

“I really do.” Lena chuckled softly, tucking a bit of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “All aspects of you.” She added. “Your such an amazing person, and I’m so lucky that you’re a part of my life.”

Kara just leaned forward to capture Lena’s lips with her own in a slow kiss full of meaning, almost a promise.

“I love you too.” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips a moment later making her heart swell. 

“I’m sorry for thinking you didn’t trust me.” Lena said quietly after a moment re-thinking her actions from last night and how she’d reacted.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kara gently pulled Lena into a hug, Lena moved her whole body so she ended up pushing Kara backwards on the couch to lie on top of her. Kara adjusted herself slightly so they were both comfortable as she held Lena close. 

“It hurt you know.”

“What did?”

“Hearing you cry like that.” Lena mumbled into the crook of Kara’s neck. “And I hate knowing that I caused it.” She added willing herself not to cry again. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh Lena.” Kara kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, running her hand up and down Lena’s back. “It’s okay it wasn’t just you, I had an awful week. Last night just kind of topped it off.” She explained not sure if she was making the situation better or not, but feeling like she had to say something.

“Still, I’m sorry that I contributed.” Lena whispered. Kara just responded by dropping another kiss to Lena’s forehead. The pair lay on the couch together in a comfortable silence until Kara realised that Lena had fallen asleep above her and decided she could do with some more sleep as well. The rain outside and the slow rise and fall of Lena against her gently lulling her to sleep. 

* * *

 

Kara started to wake up around an hour later to two familiar voices.

“Okay now that is potentially the cutest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” Maggie whispered with a grin.

“Agreed.” Kara heard Alex reply, followed by the click of the camera on her phone.

Kara opened her eyes, to see her sister and her girlfriend standing in her lounge wearing the biggest smiles.

“Not that I don’t love you both and your presence, but what are you doing here?” Kara asked softly, slightly confused as to why they suddenly appeared in her apartment. She knew Alex had a key so wasn’t completely surprised by the pairs visit, but was interested in the reasoning why.

“You weren’t answering your phone so I thought I’d just come by and check you were still alive after the week of fighting-” Alex cut her sentence short as Lena slowly opened her eyes. “Fighting of Snappers persistence on your reports.” Alex quickly tried to cover up.

“Save it Alex.” Kara chuckled softly. “She knows.” Kara looked down at Lena with a soft smile, Lena gladly returning the smile. Kara sighed softly still gazing at Lena, it didn’t exactly go the way she thought it would when she’d thought about telling her but Lena loved her and she loved Lena, and right now as they both lay together on the couch that’s all that mattered.

“Finally.” Alex muttered with a smile. “Ouch!” Alex rubbed her side where Maggie had elbowed her. 

“We’ll leave you to your nap.” Maggie smiled at the two on the couch.

Kara and Lena chuckled softly, both falling back to asleep not long after Alex and Maggie left, content to spend the rest of their Saturday in each others arms.


	2. Harder When It's Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm really sorry this has taken me pretty much a month to add the next chapter. I haven't really been In the best frame of mind lately so it was a bit harder for me to write but I got this chapter done so here it is! I just want to thank you for all the lovely comments they really mean a lot to me and I hope you all have a lovely holidays and a happy new year! You can find me at super--luthor on tumblr if you wanna chat or anything really haha, I love hearing from you all :)

Both women woke up properly late Saturday afternoon still tangled up together on the couch. The room was dark, the soft storm that started that morning had slowly become stronger, the rain fell hard against Kara’s apartment window, the wind occasionally whistling through small cracks. It was the storm that caused both women to slowly stir, Lena woke up properly first and snuggled closer to Kara.

“Hey.” Lena murmured burying her face against Kara’s neck.

“Hey.” Kara whispered, smiling as she held Lena closer.

A moment later Lena pressed a kiss on Kara’s neck as she started to move and sit up, ignoring Kara as she whined in protest. Lena just chuckled softly, thinking how that was probably the best nap she’d had in a while. Being close to Kara always made her feel safer, especially when she fell asleep to her steady heart beat. Kara sat up after Lena, wrapping her arms back around her girlfriend not wanting to let her go. Lena rolled her eyes, softly placing a hand over Kara’s.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Lena whispered, voice still a little rough from sleep as she closed her eyes briefly.

Kara just hummed softly in response, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder her words meaning so much to Kara. She had been so scared that Lena would treat her differently when she found out about Supergirl. She was relieved to say the least that Lena still cared for all of who she is; she was beyond elated that her love was returned and the fact that they told each other.

The almost tranquillity of the storm was suddenly broken when a flash of light lit up the entire room. Essentially as soon as the light entered the room Kara had ripped her arms back from around Lena’s waist and held them to her ears. It was the abrupt movement that gave Lena more of a fright than the low rumblings of thunder that began and became louder. Lena turned to face Kara, who had brought her knees up to her chest, hands still firmly pressed to her ears, eyes squeezed shut.

“Hey.” Lena called out softly, reaching to put her hand on Kara’s arm.

She got no response.

“Kara.” Lena tried again raising her voice slightly, moving her hand on Kara’s arm to gently rest it against the other woman’s cheek. Kara opened her eyes slightly to look at Lena, a pained expression crossed her face as another flash lit up the room.

Thunder rolled again, the sound reverberating around the apartment. Kara all but whined shaking her head slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter still. It suddenly occurred to Lena what was happening. Super hearing. Lena promptly looked around for her phone and as she picked it up it began to ring in her hand. Alex.

 

* * *

 

Alex and Maggie had picked up some lunch on the way back from Kara’s apartment and settled on going back to Alex’s after Maggie insisted that she’d pay for lunch, earning a grumble and a small smile from Alex. They sat next to each other at the counter, whilst they ate Alex found herself looking at the photo she had taken of Lena and Kara. Deep down she still wasn’t sure if she truly trusted the Luthor but Kara had shown time and time again that she trusted her and the more Alex saw them together the more she began to understand how important the woman was to her sister. Maggie chuckling brought her out of her thoughts.

“What?” She asked softly, putting her phone down and looking at her girlfriend who wore a small smile.

“You keep looking at that photo.” Maggie hummed her smile growing.

“I think I’m finally starting to realise how happy Lena makes her.” Alex admitted quietly.

Maggie hummed again nodding her head, resisting the urge to comment on how obvious it was that those two were practically made for each other, but she knew and admired how protective Alex was of her younger sister so she stayed quiet. They finished their lunch in a comfortable silence before Alex suggested a movie and Maggie happily agreed moving to clear up lunch as Alex went and got a blanket.

Alex was curled up under blankets with Maggie on the couch, with one of their favourite movies playing on the television when she first heard the thunder. It took her a moment before she froze and realised what that meant, Maggie turned to look at her feeling Alex tense up beside her. Flashes of Kara’s piercing scream momentarily immobilizing her. Alex suddenly sprung up from the couch tossing the blanket to the ground in her hurry as she rushed to the counter top.

“Danvers?” Maggie stood up, picking up the blanket from the ground to wrap around herself as she watched her girlfriend rush around the apartment. She had no idea what had gotten into Alex.

“Where is it? Where is it!” Alex grumbled to herself, opening draws of the coffee table before running into her room. It had to be in here somewhere. Whilst searching her room Alex dug her phone out of her back pocket and dialled Lena.

“Is Kara okay?”

“No. Alex I don’t know what to do.” Lena watched on as Kara started to push herself as far back against the couch as she could, curling up in on herself.

“She can hear the whole storm, every crack of thunder over the city is going straight into her ears.” Alex explained, Lena could hear what sounded like her rushing around, almost as if she was looking for something. “I’m on my way over.” She told Lena.

“Alex where are you-” Lena caught Maggie’s voice muffled over the phone but laced with concern.

Lena nodded her head for a second before realising Alex couldn’t see her. “Yeah, okay.” She managed to get out.

“See you soon.”

A flash of lightening illuminated the room and as soon as the light disappeared thunder exploded overhead, windows rattling as the sound erupted. The storm was a lot closer than Lena originally thought, as she felt the sound reverberate in her chest.

Kara screamed.

Her phone forgotten and fell from her hand as Lena did the only thing she could think of and enveloped Kara in a tight embrace. Kara’s body shuddered as the thunder continued, some of which Lena couldn’t hear but knew was happening as every couple of seconds Kara’s body tensed. Lena looked down and saw tears slowly rolling down Kara’s cheeks as she clenched her jaw, Lena felt awful Kara was so clearly in pain and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s head and held her tighter. Some of Kara’s whines turned into more screams as the storm passed directly above the apartment, the noise almost becoming too much for Lena as well. She held onto Kara tightly until she heard keys rattling in the door which was around 10 minutes later.

Kara had great control of her super hearing, able to block out and select in to things she wanted or needed to hear, but she still hadn’t mastered thunderstorms. She couldn’t block it all out at the same time. The pain was immense, it was almost like a constant pressure on her ears then sharp cracks and rumbles leaked in at extreme volumes. She was vaguely aware of Lena’s arms around her but all of her focus was on trying to block out the noise, her hands on her ears did little to aid her but she still held them there. She couldn’t help the screams that she let loose when the pain became almost excruciating. She hated this. Hated being left so powerless by a simple thunderstorm.

Alex rushed in quickly shutting the door behind her, before making her way over to the couch where the other women sat. The sight of Kara making her gut twist, she hated seeing her sister in any kind of discomfort. Lena let go of Kara and sat back closer to the other side of the couch giving Alex room. Alex offered Lena a small smile as she sat down next to Kara reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. Kara open her eyes slightly, surprised to see her sister there.

“Make it stop.” Kara croaked, her voice strained from the screaming.

Lena couldn’t help the way her chest tightened as the sound of Kara’s voice. Alex nodded her head and began to dig through the bag she had slung over her shoulder. She found what she was looking for and pulled out an almost bracelet looking thing that had a definitive green glow.

“Hey isn’t that-“ Lena began to speak, slightly concerned.

“Kryptonite. Yes, it is.” Alex told Lena as she reached over to put the Kryptonite bracelet around Kara’s wrist.

“I thought Superman made agencies surrender all their Kryptonite?” Lena questioned quietly, remembering something that she had read in an article a while back.

“Superman doesn’t know about this.” Alex turned to face Lena briefly. “My father brought it home for Kara after her first thunder storm when we were kids. It was horrible what she went through that night, he made sure that it wouldn’t happen again. This is the first big storm we’ve had since being in National City. She’s gonna feel like shit, but it’s enough to dull her super hearing.” She explained fastening the bracelet, gently pulling Kara’s arm letting her know she could take her hands away from her ears now.

Lena watched as Kara relaxed somewhat, her features now showing that of someone who possibly had an upset stomach, clear discomfort that must be the effect of the Kryptonite she thought. Kara slowly moved her hands down from her ears and looked up properly. It was a different kind of pain that now dawned her features and Lena couldn’t help the feeling that she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She didn’t want to see Kara in any type of pain.

“Thanks.” She managed a weak smile.

“No problem.” Alex smiled, putting her hand on Kara’s knee. “You gonna be okay?” She questioned.

“Yeah.” Kara nodded slightly.

Part of her wanted to stay with her sister for longer to make sure that she really was going to be alright, but a quick glance at the concern on Lena’s face told her that she would take good care of Kara.

“Alright I gotta head back to Maggie, I kind of just bolted when I heard the thunder.” Alex chuckled slightly after a moment standing up, earning a small smile from Kara. “Don’t forget to take that off the second the weather clears and give me a call I’ll come get it.” She added dropping a brief kiss to the top of Kara’s head as she walked passed. She knew her sister didn’t like having Kryptonite in her apartment. “I’ll see you guys later.” She waved from the door.

“Thank you.” Lena waved goodbye, Alex turned and smiled softly at her as she opened the door.

Once the door shut behind Alex, Kara slowly crawled over to Lena and facing her lay her head in her lap with a sigh as she closed her eyes. Lena’s hand finding its way into the blondes’ soft curls, brushing some of her hair gently behind her ear. Kara couldn’t help but sigh again, before opening her eyes to look up at Lena. She looked down at Kara noticing that she had her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

“How do you feel?” She asked quietly.

“Like my insides are burning to get out.” Kara groaned slightly.

“But that’s better than listening to the storm?”

“Definitely.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Lena asked, her fingers moving down to draw light patterns over Kara’s back hoping to provide some kind of comfort.

“Stay with me.” Kara hummed.

“Of course.” Lena smiled softly, as she brought hand up to gently caress Kara’s cheek with her thumb. “I never liked thunderstorms.” She murmured.

“No?” Kara whispered, prompting Lena to explain why.

Lena shook her head, her eyes wandering Kara’s apartment not wanting to meet her eyes as she began to speak. “Living with the Luthors, Lillian drilled into Lex and I that fear was weakness.” She paused. “I was terrified of thunderstorms, but the lecturing’s I got from Lillian were worse. She wouldn’t have any form of weakness in her household.” Kara felt Lena’s legs tense slightly as she spoke, her response was raising her hand to cover Lena’s which was still by her cheek. Kara hated to imagine a younger Lena being told off for being afraid. Lena smiled softly, relaxing again as she looked down at Kara. “When there were storms Lex would sneak out of his room and come and make sure I was alright, stay with me till I fell asleep.” She finished quietly. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand softly, she very rarely heard the other woman talk about her childhood, let alone her brother Lex. She felt it was only fair now Lena knew about her being Supergirl she told her something about her home.

“We had all kinds of storms back on my home planet.” Kara had a slight smile at the memory.

“Krypton?”

Kara nodded her head. “They were so beautiful. Lightening and other sparks were always full of amazing colours.” Kara remembered staying up late one night watching a storm, only to have Astra come in and find her still awake. She had pleaded with Astra not to tell her mother that she was still up but her Aunt only smiled, sitting down to watch the storm with her. The memory of Astra hurt her a lot more than she thought it would and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Lena knew Kara was remembering her old planet, and she couldn’t imagine how painful it would be to lose your whole world. She brushed her thumb over Kara’s cheek again, understanding, letting her know that she didn’t have to carry on. Kara closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Lena’s touch. After a moment Lena moved her hand back to softly play with Kara’s hair as a comfortable silence settled around them, low rumbles of thunder could be heard now and again letting both women know that the storm was still going.

 

* * *

 

 Alex headed back to her apartment, and was met with a questioning look the second she opened the door. Alex’s first response was to smile sheepishly as she made her way over to the couch to sit next to Maggie. The television had been paused on the movie since she left. Maggie passed over some of the blanket she was using before turning to sit cross legged facing Alex.

“Alright Danvers, explain.”

Alex mimicked Maggie’s position on the couch and gently reached out for one of her hands. Maggie took Alex’s hand and squeezed it softly.

“First of all I’m sorry I just ran off like that I had to get to Kara.” She began, Maggie nodded her head letting her know that that was fine she just wondered why. “Kara’s super hearing can’t handle thunderstorms. I had to find the kryptonite bracelet I have specifically for this situation. It dulls her hearing so she can actually function somewhat.” She explained as best as she could.

“Right.” Maggie nodded her head, understanding the sense of urgency her girlfriend had shown earlier. “Is she alright now?”

“Yeah she’s going to be fine.” Alex thought about how she had Lena and smiled a little. “Do you want to carry on watching the movie?”

“Yeah, may as well.” Maggie hummed, crawling over so she could practically sit in Alex’s lap as she pressed play.

 

* * *

 

Around half an hour later Lena hadn’t heard any thunder for some time, she decided to go on her phone and check weather reports to see if the storm had finally moved on. She reached for her phone, her other hand still tangled in Kara’s hair. Kara hadn’t spoken since she spoke about krypton but Lena was fairly sure the other woman wasn’t asleep. She opened met services and it confirmed that the storm had completely passed, she sent a text to Alex letting her know she could come and get the kryptonite.

“The weather service says the storm has passed, you can take that bracelet off now.” Lena said softly, gently pushing hair out of Kara’s face.

Kara opened her eyes, with a small smile.

“You sure?”

“That’s what the weather reports are saying.” Lena held up her phone in her other hand, showing Kara that she’d checked.

Kara sat up and slowly began to take the bracelet off, she breathed a sigh of relief when she placed the kryptonite on the coffee table. She stood up and reached out both her hands towards Lena with a bright smile. Lena grinned taking Kara’s hands as she let herself be pulled to her feet and into a hug, with Kara’s arms around her waist she lifted her up spinning around once.

“Thank you.” She heard Kara whisper, once both her feet were back on the ground. Lena pulled back from the hug slightly to connect their lips in a soft kiss. After the kiss they just gazed at each other until Lena’s eyes widened.

“I just realised something.”

“What?” Kara asked confused.

“If I’m hungry, then you must be starving!”

Kara just laughed, taking Lena’s hand as she walked over to the kitchen. It was getting kind of close to dinner, but Lena suggested they make some sandwiches and could have dinner a little later on. Kara agreed and started to get everything they needed, she hadn’t felt like food at all whilst wearing the kryptonite bracelet, but the second Lena mentioned food it became a must have.

 

* * *

 

Lena had finished her sandwich and was clearing up and Kara was on her second when they heard a knock at the door before it opened and Alex walked in followed by Maggie.

“So I hear Little Danvers doesn’t like thunderstorms.” Maggie teased softly, smirking slightly as she looked over at Kara.

Kara just chuckled, smiling at Maggie before her gaze shifted to Alex and finally landed on Lena, who smiled back over her shoulder. She still hated the thought of thunderstorms, but looking around at all the women in the room the thought of storms suddenly became a bit more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to do another chapter, let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr as super--luthor
> 
> I got the title from the song 1000x by Jarryd James ft Broods, you should totally listen to it


End file.
